Shark Infested Waters
by Lysa K
Summary: Lindsey and Marina hate each other. Do they even try to get along? What else is going on?
1. Default Chapter

Setting: Present Day.  
Authors' Note: This story is a collaboration between Lysa and Deb Dahlin, an experiment in tag-team writing. We had fun writing it - hope you have fun reading it. Other parts will follow. Please send feedback to Kwhateverr2001@cs.com.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to DEK, except for Marina who belongs to Lysa and BJ who belongs to Deb.  
"Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? - Part 1"  
"You owe me one, Robert Donnell, and a big one at that!" Lindsay angrily informed her husband as they left the office that Monday evening.  
"Why?" He pressed the elevator button.  
"God, Bobby, you are so clueless sometimes! Because you invited your sister and Jimmy for dinner Saturday night. I thought we were going to see `A Beautiful Mind' on Saturday."  
"We were?"  
"Yes, you airhead! We talked about it last night."  
"We did?" They got onto the elevator. "Sorry, Lindsay. I don't remember. OK, so we'll go to the movies on Sunday afternoon instead as a compromise." Annoyed silence as the elevator descended. "What's really on your mind, honey? Is it the movie or something else?"  
"It's your sister."  
"Marina? She likes you very much."  
"I doubt it, and if she does, the feeling isn't mutual. She's so pushy sometimes. She thinks she has you at her beck and call and that really ticks me off."  
"Lindsay, Marina's just needy sometimes. Losing our mother so early was really rough on her." The elevator doors opened, and they stepped into the lobby. Bobby took Lindsay's leathered glove hand in his. "Besides, the only one who has me at her beck and call is you."  
"As it should be." Lindsay smiled and squeezed her husband's hand. For that night anyway, Bobby was hers alone.  
Saturday afternoon  
Bobby and Lindsay carried their oak kitchen table into the living room. While BJ looked on from the safety of his playpen, they separated the table. Bobby fetched the leaf from the hall closet and set it in. "OK, push!" he said, and they pushed. The leaf was solidly in place. "Should we use my mother's china? Marina might get a kick out of seeing it again."  
Lindsay preferred using the Wedgwood china that they'd received as wedding gifts. However, on seeing the earnestness in Bobby's blue eyes, Lindsay replied, "Sure. I'll lay the cloth and our crystal glasses."  
"I'll go get the china." Bobby left for the storage closet.  
`I have a bad feeling about this evening,' Lindsay thought as she draped an ivory damask tablecloth. Her foreboding didn't just stem from the fact that she didn't like her sister-in-law, Marina Donnell.  
Minutes later, Bobby carried the large blue Rubbermaid bin containing his mother's china to the kitchen. Lindsay followed. She watched as Bobby removed plate after plate with gentle reverence. "The china means a lot to you, doesn't it?" she asked.  
He smiled slightly, remembering. "Yeah. Mom loved these dishes. They were her pride and joy. Some she got as wedding presents and later as anniversary presents from Dad, some she put on layaway or saved for, until she had the entire set. They're not expensive, but she loved them. To me, they're priceless."   
Understanding, Lindsay rubbed Bobby's arm lovingly. "Of course they are, sweetheart. Take out all the serving pieces and four place settings. I'll wash and dry them by hand."  
"Thanks, honey." Bobby stole a quick kiss then carefully removed additional pieces of his mother's china. The pattern was tiny pink flower borders on ivory china with a thin silver rim.   
Bobby and Lindsay had invited Marina and Jimmy for cocktails at 6:30. Bobby placed racecars with BJ while Lindsay dressed; Lindsay fed BJ while Bobby dressed. Lindsay wore a bibbed apron to protect her Talbot's red sweater with tiny black dots over a white turtleneck and black slacks. BJ finger fed himself the cut-up half chicken breast and fresh cooked carrot slices that his father made for him. Lindsay fed him from a jar of warmed toddler mashed potatoes. "Hurry up and eat, sweetie," she said. "Your aunt will be here soon."  
Wearing new L. L. Bean navy cords and a slate blue polo-necked sweater, Bobby left their bedroom. He stopped in the living room to turn on the gas fireplace and slightly dim the lights. He put a Sinatra CD on to play. While Frank sang, `The Summer Wind', Bobby entered the kitchen. "Lindsay, the table looks great. Thanks for getting the pink tulips for the center."  
"Welcome. You know how I love tulips." She spooned the last of the mashed potatoes into BJ. "All done, BJ. Good boy." She wiped his face and hands. "Bobby, do you need help with dinner?"  
"Nope. I made the salad, and the mini cheese and broccoli puffs I made and froze the other day. I just have to heat the cooked rice and the pasta. But, if you could bake the cheese puffs after Marina and Jimmy get here, that would be a help. Then I could get their drinks."  
"I can do that."  
"Down peese!" BJ asked. Lindsay unclipped her son from his high chair. "I'm going to put BJ in his playpen so he doesn't break the china or crystal." She did. The little boy happily played with stuffed animals and plastic cars and toys.  
Marina and Jimmy arrived, exactly at 6:30. Dressed in sharp contrast to her usual well tailored business suits, Marina sported loose, wide-leg Versace jeans with high-heeled black boots, and a white satin blouse under a long purple shawl-collared sweater with self-tie. She towered a good 5 inches over Jimmy.  
"Good evening." Lindsay said with a smile as she opened the door. "Come in."  
Marina handed Lindsay a bottle of champagne. "I hope you like Moet y Chandon."  
"I love champagne. Thank you."  
"And I made a surprise for dessert. Bobby will love it. Could I put it in the refrigerator?"  
"Of course." They walked to the kitchen. "Chef Bobby is hard at work making our dinner." Lindsay put the covered plate in the fridge. "Bobby, our company's here."  
Bobby turned from saut‚ing the chicken breast halves. "Hey! What can I get you to drink?"  
"Beer for me!" Jimmy called.  
Marina said, "I'd like Smirnoffs Ice."  
"Easy enough. Lindsay?"  
"Wine please. I'll put the puffs in the toaster oven."  
"Thanks, honey," Bobby said as he pulled two beers and the Smirnoffs ice from the refrigerator.  
Meanwhile, Jimmy lifted BJ from the playpen. "Hello there, godson. What a big guy you are, aren't you?" He gave the toddler a hug and kiss. "Can you say `hi, Jimmy'?"  
"Hi, Jim!" BJ whacked Jimmy in the nose with his stuffed Piglet and giggled with delight.  
Jimmy carried BJ to the kitchen. "BJ, have you met your Aunt Reenie yet? She's something special."  
Marina turned to face Jimmy. "So this is my little nephew. Bobby, Lindsay, he's beautiful, just adorable." She smiled widely, falling in love with her dark-haired nephew. "Give BJ to me, Jimmy. I want to get better acquainted." She reached for the toddler. "Come to Aunt Reenie, precious."   
The very moment that Marina held BJ in her arms, he let out a scream like a scalded cat. He cried and cried as if he were frightened.  
Instantly, Lindsay came to his rescue. "Sorry, Marina. He's usually very outgoing. I'll calm him down." Lindsay carried BJ to the living room. She sat on the sofa and cuddled the crying baby to comfort him.  
Marina smiled and shrugged. "So much for love at first sight. I even bought BJ a musical stuffed penguin when I was in Alaska."  
Bobby said, "He'll get used to you, Reenie. Just be patient." He poured the chilled bottle of Smirnoff Ice into a cocktail glass and handed the glass to his sister. "Your Smirnoff's. And your beer, Jimmy."  
"Thanks."  
Sipping her drink, Marina was shaken at BJ's reaction to her. Kids usually adored her. She couldn't help thinking that it was lack of maternal influence. She was very anti-daycare raising kids.  
Like Lindsay, Marina was not optimistic about the evening, but for different reasons. In fact, Marina felt put out. She hadn't wanted to come at all, but Bobby had been so insistent. She and Jimmy had planned on seeing "A Beautiful Mind" and those plans had been postponed. Not to mention the fact that she despised the way Lindsey treated Jimmy, the man she loved   
Women hated her on sight, she was just that type. For that reason she had never really had a lot of girlfriends and had come to depend on her brother. If they would just get to know me...she often thought. She gritted her teeth at the thought of having to spend an evening with another shallow woman who had decided to hate her because of her looks, talent, and success. However, for her brother's sake, Marina promised herself that she would keep a civil tongue in her head and really give the evening the old college try.  
The toaster oven timer dinged. Lindsay put a now quiet BJ in his playpen then plated the hot cheese puffs. "These are really delicious. Bobby and I ate the whole experimental first batch in one sitting." She offered Marina the plate.  
"They do look good." Marina took one puff.  
"I'll have a couple," Jimmy said, to no one's surprise. "Them are good. Nice and cheesy."  
Marina glanced at Jimmy. He smiled at her encouragingly and she smiled back. They had had a long talk before coming over, and he understood how insecure she was feeling. She took a deep breath and tried to glue a smile on her face. She was a magician in the courtroom; this shouldn't be too much different.   
She walked to the table, admiring the flowers. "Lindsay, the table looks beautiful," she said, reaching for something positive. She spied the china and she gently picked up a plate, gingerly fingering the tiny floral pattern. "Mama's china," she whispered. She felt an uncomfortable lump in her throat. That bitch! she thought. She's flaunting Mama's china in front of me! Just has to rub it in that it's hers and not mine. She blinked hot tears out of her eyes and chugged her drink. The only way through this evening was in an alcohol-induced stupor.  
Lindsay said, "Bobby thought that you'd enjoy seeing the china again. I guess it was very special to your mother."  
"It was, very special. Bobby, how did you get Mama's china?"  
"Dad gave it to me when Lindsay and I got married. Why?"  
"He did? Wow." Her disappointment was obvious.  
"Why?" He put a lid on the pan of saut‚ing breasts and let them simmer in the fragrant lemon, garlic, and white wine sauce. He went to the living room, a beer in his hand.  
"I'm just surprised that you have them. I assumed that I'd get them some day. Dishes are a daughter's prerogative."  
"All I know is he wrapped the set up and gave it to me and Lindsay. Does that bother you, Marina?" Bobby asked, noting his sister's concern.  
She decided to subjugate her feelings. "No. I'm just surprised to see them, that's all. I'd forgotten how pretty they are, the little pink flowers and the silver thin rim."  
`I bet Marina thinks Bobby should just hand over the china to her because she's the girl,' Lindsay thought. `If he does, I'll break his arm. He has just as much right to the dishes as Marina does. Just smile and be nice. She's family, after all, no matter what my feelings are.' Lindsay forced a smile. "They're very pretty, aren't they?" she said.  
"Yeah. Our mother used them on the holidays and special occasions, and of course, when Father Martin came to dinner. They bring back a lot of nice memories."  
`So,' Lindsay thought. `Marina does have a heart. Maybe there's hope after all.'  
Marina said, "It was nice of you to invite us over tonight."  
"Our pleasure. Another cheese puff?"  
Marina took another. "Thanks. They're so good. Bobby's really expanded his cooking repertoire since we all lived at home. He was good at the basics, but I never thought he graduate to puff pastry."  
"He's a pretty amazing guy, and he's not afraid to try something new, whether it's a culinary dish or a legal tactic. I admire him for that."  
"You don't have to explain Bobby to me, Lindsay." Marina said, more harshly than she'd intended.  
Surprised at Marina's remark, Lindsay stared at her for a moment. "I beg your pardon?"  
"Nothing. I was rude. I'm sorry."  
"All right. I better see if Bobby needs help in the kitchen."   
As Lindsay walked off, Jimmy went to Marina's side. "You OK?" he asked, putting a hand on her tiny waist.  
"Fine. " she assured Jimmy. `No, I'm not fine,' she thought. `My nephew hates me, as does his mother, and my mother's china is here and not where it should be! Keep it together, Reenie.' She gave Jimmy a hug and put her head on his shoulder. "Can we go home now?" she asked in a whisper.  
He chucked. "Soon," he promised. "You're awfully defensive. It's ok. It's your brother."  
Lindsay put the plate of cheese puffs on the counter. Leaning in to Bobby, she said quietly, "This evening is off to a disastrous start. Your sister covets the dishes, our son hates her, and frankly, I think she resents me because I married you!"   
"That's ridiculous, Lindsay."  
"Wake up and smell the coffee, Bobby!"  
He sighed, not wanting to get embroiled in a cat fight. Deep inside, Bobby wanted his wife and sister to get along, maybe even be friends. That possibility seemed unlikely, however. "Would you put the pasta on one end of the long platter and the rice on the other? The chicken and sauce are almost ready."  
"Sure. Then I'll put the salad on the table."  
"Thanks."  
Lindsay dished up the rice and pasta. She carried the large glass salad bowl into the living room.  
She was met with a loud scream and BJ bursting into tears. She looked and saw her sister-in-law holding BJ. Loudly, Lindsay said, "Marina, please just put him down! He's obviously uncomfortable with you holding him."  
Against her will, Marina gently set BJ back in the playpen. He stopped crying at once. "I was only trying to make friends with him. After all, if I'm to be his godmother, BJ and I will have to be on positive terms."  
"BJ already has a godmother, my friend Helen Gamble."  
For a moment, Marina was nonplussed. For many years, she'd assumed that Bobby would name her as godmother to his first child. She felt almost betrayed by him.  
"I should have told you, Reenie," Jimmy said. "I'm sorry."  
Marina looked at Lindsay. "Is this true?"  
Bobby carried the platter of their pasta, rice, and deliciously sauced chicken piccata. "Is what true?" he asked.  
"Is Helen BJ's godmother?" Marina asked her brother.  
"Yes. Why?" He put the platter on the table.  
Marina forced a smile and a calmer demeanor. "No reason. Dinner smells wonderful, Bobby."  
"Have a seat, everyone. Lindsay, would you get the rolls from the oven. I'll get the wine."  
Lindsay and Bobby soon had the table spread with sumptuous food and wine. "Chicken piccata," Jimmy said, taking a half breast and some buttered and herbed curly pasta. "Looks and smells great, Bobby. My nonna - I mean grandmother -- used to make chicken piccata every year for Thanksgiving." He handed Lindsay the platter of food.  
She took a half breast and some lemon rice. "You're supposed to serve turkey on Thanksgiving. Didn't she know that?"  
"Whatever. Nonna served piccata and a huge pan of lasagna and homemade Italian bread that could make you cry, it was so good."  
Lindsay handed the platter to Marina. Starving, Marina dug into her dinner. She thought, `The sooner I eat, the sooner I can get out of here. This was a huge mistake.' She managed to say pleasantly, "This is fantastic, Bobby. You sure can cook." She gave Jimmy a strong look and squeezed his knee under the table. She hoped he would take the hint and make some small talk. She just couldn't think of anything to say.  
Jimmy picked up on her look and asked Bobby, "So how's the Mason case coming?"  
Bobby swallowed and dabbed his lip with a napkin. "I think it's going well. We go to trial Thursday."  
"Bobby's going to get Herman Mason off. Mr. Lowe of the DA's office hasn't a hope in hell of winning."  
"Thanks, Lindsay," Bobby said, sipping his wine. "Beck did a great job researching. That's half the battle won. Hey, Jimmy, one of my clients dropped off tickets to the Celtics-Knicks basketball game on Friday night. Since Lindsay hates basketball, want to go with me?"  
"That would be good. I'd love to go. Thanks."   
Marina continued to eat, barely listening to the chatter. Every once in awhile, she stole a glance at her sister-in-law. She thought, `Lindsay really is lovely, in a girl-next-door kind of way.' Marina knew that Lindsay was a great lawyer, but she also knew her brother well, too well. Lindsay still didn't strike her as Bobby's type. She almost giggled; like Jimmy struck Bobby as HER type?  
"Something funny, Marina?" Lindsay asked, putting down her crystal wine glass.  
Marina bit back the nasty reply that was on the tip of her tongue and smiled. "Actually, Jimmy and I were going to wait to tell you, but what the hell?"  
Bobby glanced at the two of them and swallowed his bite of chicken piccata. "Tell us what?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Well, Jimmy and I decided that we need to get away, so we're going to Hawaii next week! Cool, huh?"   
Bobby put his fork down on his plate. "Hawaii? You're just going to up and go to Hawaii? Just like that?"  
"Yup." she answered. "Just like that! Isn't it great?"  
He gave her a measured look before he continued eating. "Sounds a bit irresponsible, doesn't it? You should have cleared this Hawaii thing with me first. You have a trial beginning next week. I hope you're not teaching Jimmy your bad habits."  
Marina's voice remained level but it reflected her deep anger. With an black glare, Marina said, "Yes, that would be terrible, wouldn't it. My habits! My HABITS are what made me a millionaire before I was 30. My HABITS are what made me a very successful lawyer! My HABITS are why you asked me to join your firm!"   
Lindsay turned to Bobby and asked, "You ASKED Marina to join the firm? I was under the impression that she needed some help and you were offering it because she was your sister!" Now Lindsey's voice had risen as well.  
"What?!" Marina asked, slightly louder than she really needed to. "I have never been in any professional trouble! Ever!"  
Jimmy stood up. "Why don't we just calmly talk about this? I'm sure that we can work it out," he said, trying to placate.  
"You stay out of this!" Lindsay snapped.  
"Hey!" shouted Marina, standing up. "I can handle you turning my nephew against me, I can handle not being a godmother, And I can even handle you having my mother's dishes, but I can not tolerate you speaking to Jimmy like that!" She turned her anger on Bobby. "What else did you get that was Mom's? I suppose all that's left for me is that damn doily she got married in!"  
Bobby's head was spinning. `What had just happened?' he wondered. "You don't like her wedding dress either?" he asked her.  
Lindsay said loudly, "I did NOT turn your nephew against you! Obviously he's just an excellent judge of character!"  
"Oh, here we go," retorted Marina. "What was that supposed to mean?  
Lindsay jumped to her feet. "It means that I've had it with your smug, superior attitude. It means that I'm sick of your constant bragging about all your legal conquests and how talented and famous you are and how you attended college and law school simultaneously while you were curing cancer and winning the Nobel Peace Prize! For God's sake, climb off your self-imposed pedestal and be a nice person like everyone else. Be a human being, not some cold, unfeeling legal machine. Then maybe BJ wouldn't scream every time you touch him!"  
Marina went white, but an invisible cloak of cool poise fell about her shoulders. She squared her shoulders and prepared for battle, but Bobby interrupted her just as she was about to launch into Lindsay.  
Bobby had stood up as well. "Lindsay! Marina! Sit down, now!" he commanded. Surprised at Bobby taking control of the situation, everyone took their chairs. Sternly, Bobby said, "Now, both of you listen up!"  
---------------- 


	2. Shark Infested Waters, Chapter 2

Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? - Part 2"  
Setting: Picks up exactly where Part 1 left off.  
Authors' Note: This story is the product of a tag-team effort between by Lysa and Deb. The title for this story was borrowed from the film of the same title, directed by Stanley Kramer. Our thanks to the nice people who sent such lovely feedback. Your kindness is much appreciated.  
"Lindsay! Marina! Sit down now!" Bobby commanded. Surprised at Bobby's taking control of the situation, everyone took their chairs. Sternly, Bobby said, "Now both of you listen up!"  
Everyone's eyes were focused on Bobby, who stood at the foot of the table. "I am ashamed of both of you. I love you both, but I am totally ashamed of you and your behavior. You are intelligent and well educated women, both outstanding practitioners of the law. Yet just now you two acted like two naughty and spoiled little girls in dire need of a good spanking!"  
"Could I watch?" Jimmy said jokingly, and rather inappropriately. Everyone glared at him except Marina, who smiled ands said, "If you play your cards right, you can participate."  
In a slightly calmer tone, Bobby continued. "Has it occurred to either of you that you're family. You are sisters-in-law. OK, you don't have to be best friends, but you need to get along. If not for my sake, then for Dad and BJ. Besides, work is difficult enough without you two slashing each other's throats twelve times a day! Can't we all just check our egos at the door and try a little harder to be nice to each other?"  
A long silence.  
"I want to ask Lindsay a question," Marina said.  
Bobby sat at the table. "Is that OK with you, Lindsay?"  
"Yes." Lindsay replied, looking in distrust at Marina.  
"Lindsay," Marina said in as calm a voice as she could manage. "I would like to know why you don't like me."  
"I don't think we should play this game, Marina."  
Bobby disagreed. "Maybe clearing the air will facilitate things."  
Lindsay sighed and took a drink of wine. "Ask your question."  
"Why do you hate me?" Marina asked.  
"I don't hate you. I don't like you very much, but I don't hate you. I feel that way because you never let anyone forget that you're Marina Donnell, Super Lawyer. You flaunt all your accomplishments like you are the only person who ever got an award or a commendation. You treat people like they're your intellectual inferiors. You claim to be independent, but you cling to the men in your life to be your rescuer, your supporter, including Bobby and Jimmy. You're rude and pushy yet you expect others to feel sorry for you because you lost your mother when you were a kid. But, Marina, your private tragedy does not give you carte blanche to treat other people like crap." Lindsay paused, deciding that she'd said enough. More kindly, she said, "I apologize if all that hurts your feelings, but that's how I feel."  
A long, uncomfortable silence.  
Finally, Marina spoke. "Well, that was a lengthier response than I anticipated."  
"Marina, is there anything you want to say to Lindsay?" Bobby asked, trying to be fair.  
Marina thought a moment. "Yes. First, thank you for your candor. Rather frank candor, I should say. Second, I know I can be overly aggressive and demanding. I suppose it's some sort of compensation. Believe it or not, deep down I'm fairly insecure. I drive most people away even though I desperately want people in my life. Basically, that's what I've done to you and the others at the office." Marina stopped to take a sip of wine. In a rather sad tone, she said, "Third, as you say, I cling to Bobby. I always have. To be honest, in some ways, it hurts to see him married. He's not as available any more, and I resent you for that, even though I know I'm wrong to feel that way. Now Jimmy's in my life, and for once, I'm trying to settle down, live a normal life with friends, parties, maybe even marriage and children. All things I've never had. But it seems if I'm to do that, I'd better improve my interpersonal skills."  
She took a sip of her drink and continued. "Also, think back. How often have I actually mentioned my accomplishments? You may be sick of hearing about me, and I wouldn't blame you, but you've been hearing about me from my brother, not from me!" Lindsay stopped abruptly just as she was about to open her mouth. She was going to deny what Marina said was true, but as she thought about it, it was true. Marina rarely spoke about herself; rarely spoke about anything really, unless directly asked. Bobby, however, was always going on and on about the GREAT MARINA DONNELL until Lindsay wanted to scream.   
Lindsay responded, "I am not used to sharing my husband with another woman. I don't like having another woman dictate my life, and I don't like...." Marina cut her off. "How have I dictated your life? I would really like to know?" "Well, we had to have dinner tonight!" answered Lindsay. "I wanted to go see `A Beautiful Mind]!" "You think this was MY idea!!!" Marina asked angrily. "Having dinner in a house where I know I'm not welcome, finding out that my nephew hates me, being told I am never going to be a godmother, and finding out that I am not getting my mother's dishes all in one evening is not exactly my idea of a great time! Not to mention being verbally attacked! Lindsay, you had your opinions formed about me before we ever met and nothing I could have done would have changed them! Frankly, I am surprised at you, " she said, "You know how hard it is for a woman to succeed in this business. You know the pressure we have put on us every day! The big boys are always watching, waiting for us to mess up so they can either fire us and replace us with more good old boys, or blackmail us into sleeping with them. And if we're actually good at what we do, the other women hate us and there's more pressure! I thought you were above all that, above the politics. I am proud of my achievements, but I don't flaunt them. I didn't sleep my way to the top, I got here with hard work. If that makes you hate me, I say 'Fine!' You deal with your own demons, and leave me alone!"   
She turned to leave the table, then turned back. "And maybe it hasn't occurred to you," she said, her voice hard and cold, "That my accomplishments are all that I've had for a long time! If I talk about my work, its because that's all I have to talk about! I don't have a beautiful son and a happy marriage. I have work! I am not generally a social person. I just haven't had time. So maybe that's what you perceived as being cold. It might have been nice if you could have gotten to know me a bit before forming that opinion.   
"Now let me tell you a few things! You are a damn good lawyer. One of the best I've ever seen, in fact, but you have no business giving people criticism on interpersonal skills. You don't treat people very well yourself. You have a tendency to be rude and you just bulldoze people who aren't important enough to get an audience with you. The way you treat Jimmy is shameful. If you are in a bad mood you take it out on everyone in the office, and they all clear a path for you, like you're the queen or something. So, if you are planning on fixing me, you'd better wait until you're perfect yourself." Bobby sat with his mouth half open. What had happened to their nice family dinner? "Reenie, Lindsay...." He didn't know what to say that would placate both of them. They had no idea how alike they were and he didn't think this would be a good time to point that out. Lindsay was seething silently. She wanted to tell Marina a few more things, but for Bobby's sake she didn't. She was glad when Marina got up and got her coat. "I'm sorry this didn't work out. Not surprised, but sorry. I think it's best if I leave now. Jimmy, you can stay if you like. I think I need to be alone for awhile anyway. Besides, I wouldn't want to CLING to you," she added. She walked to Bobby. He stood. Marina kissed him on the cheek. "We'll talk soon, ok?" she said. He hugged her. "All right. Are you ok?" he asked softly. "Always," she replied with a wan smile. Jimmy had stood up to follow her, but sat down as she made it clear that she wanted to be alone. She let herself out and as the door clicked behind her, the silence was oppressive. Lindsay was still furious with Marina, and also angry at herself for losing control.  
Bobby sighed and resumed his seat at the table. He refilled his wine glass.   
"I'd like some too, please," Lindsay said quietly. Bobby poured her more wine. Lindsay took a long sip. She set down her crystal wine glass then said quietly, "I'm sorry about what happened. However, in my own defense, I merely answered a question that Marina wanted me to answer."  
"I know," Jimmy said. "The whole thing is unfortunate. In fact, I think I should go see if she's all right. Thank you for dinner. Your food was excellent, Bobby."  
"Thanks. Feel free to stay if you want," Bobby said.  
"Thanks but I need to go." Jimmy put his napkin on the table and stood. He put on his coat, thanked them again, and then left. He hailed a cab outside the building to take him home.  
Bobby closed the door behind Jimmy. He sat at the table. "This was a lovely evening," he said softly but sarcastically.  
Lindsay nodded in agreement.   
They did not talk over the remainder of the meal nor while they began cleaning up. Lindsay hand washed the pink-flowered china dishes as Bobby tidied the kitchen and containerized the left-overs. He broke the silence when he finished working. "I'm going to go play with BJ."  
"OK. I'm sure he wants some attention."  
Lindsay let the china and crystal glassware air dry. She went to their bedroom to change to her dark blue satin robe. Seeking comfort from the ghastly dinner party, she put on `Jerry Maguire' with Tom Cruise, her `feel good' movie and sat on the bed to watch. Half way through the movie, Lindsay walked to the living room to check on their son. She saw Bobby and BJ filling and unloading BJ's red dump trunk. "Want me to put the little guy to bed?" she offered.  
"I will." Bobby stood BJ up. "Ready for a bath and bed, sport?"  
"Play!"  
"We can play more tomorrow. It's already past your bedtime." Bobby carried BJ to the master bath.  
Trying to smooth the angry waters, Lindsay followed and asked, "Mind if I watch?"  
"This is your home. Do what you want," he replied cooly.   
A moment later Bobby turned on the taps of the bath tub. He set BJ down on the thick ivory bathroom rug. He unbuckled and removed the red Oshkosh overalls then the tractor-print turtleneck. Lindsay closed the lid of the commode and sat. "Are you mad at me, Bobby?"  
"I'm mad at both of you." BJ's diaper went into the pail. BJ went into the tub. "That whole histrionic scene could have been avoided. I grant you that Marina was as much at fault as you, but it didn't have to happen at all."  
"You said we should clear the air," Lindsay reminded him.  
"I know, and that was a mistake on my part." He began washing his son. "Look, Lindsay, there's no point rehashing what happened tonight. We know who said what and we can't change a word of it. Life goes on. Let's forget about the whole mishap."  
Lindsay nodded. "OK." Feeling a little better, she returned to their room and `Jerry Maguire'.  
A few minutes later, Bobby carried BJ to the nursery. He dressed the boy in white fleece 1-piece "Baby Dior" jamies. He then carried BJ to the master bedroom. "BJ wants to say good night," Bobby handed Lindsay their son.  
Lindsay cuddled him closely. "You didn't get much attention tonight, sweetie. I promise to be more diligent tomorrow. We'll go to the park and play on the swings if the weather is decent." BJ reached for a handful of her silky hair. "I love you so much, BJ. I hope you know that."  
"He does," Bobby assured her.  
Lindsay kissed him twice. "Good night. Sleep well and dream lovely dreams." She kissed BJ again and handed him back to Bobby.  
Bobby told BJ the story of "The Three Little Pigs" then put him in the crib. "Here's your horsey, son." BJ took the beloved stuffed toy into his arms. Bobby bent to kiss BJ's forehead. He tucked the Pooh quilt over the baby's shoulders. "Night, BJ. I love you very much." Bobby turned off the Pooh and Gang lamp then left the room.  
He went to the living room and found the re-run of `The Sopranos' on HBO. Mob stories were his feel good movies. Getting another glass of wine, Bobby sat on the sofa to watch Tony and crew and wish that their evening had gone very differently.  
On Monday morning, Lindsay drove to the courthouse for a 9:00 a.m. hearing. Bobby drove alone to the office. There, he noticed that only Lucy and Ellenor sat in the bullpen. "Where is everyone?"  
"Marina called in sick. Eugene volunteered to help Jimmy with his rape trial jury selection. Lindsay is in court. Here are your messages."  
Bobby reviewed his messages as he entered his office. He hung up his coat and sat at his desk.  
That was when it saw it.   
An envelope addressed to him, written in his sister's handwriting. It was marked: PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL.  
Bobby slowly opened the envelope, wondering, 'What now?' He read: 


	3. Shark Infested Waters, Chapter 3

Setting: Picks up on the Monday morning after the disastrous dinner party. Bobby found Marina's letter on his desk.  
Authors' Note: This story is the product of a tag-team effort between by Lysa and Deb. The title for this story was borrowed from the film of the same title, directed by Stanley Kramer. Thank you to everyone who sent such nice feedback on Parts 1 and 2.  
Bobby slowly opened the envelope addressed to him by Marina, wondering, 'What now?' He read:  
Dear Bobby,  
As you read this, I will be in New York, visiting my "true" family. A number of years ago, when I was still in law school at Columbia University, I met a very powerful man with an eye for talent. He offered to pay all my school and living expenses. In exchange I worked exclusively for him. I started at the bottom, of course, but I gradually worked my way up through the ranks to become the head attorney for the Family. I am free to travel and live a very comfortable life as long as I am readily available should they need me. I thought living in Boston would be perfect; I could be close to you and dad and still go to New York and Chicago as business dictated. I see now I was wrong. I think my life needs to be in New York and I am going there to set that up. I will be back in Boston in a few days to finalize things, but I just don't see any way I can stay with the way things are. Friday night was just the beginning. I can't see things improving between Lindsay and me, and I for one don't want to put you in the middle of anything. I will be back and we can talk then. Maybe the solitary life is the life for me. I love you very much and I am very sorry that things didn't work out. I won't be back in the office, but I will call you. Love, Marina  
Bobby folded the letter back up and carefully stuffed it back into the envelope. Sitting at his desk, he let his head fall into his hands, his hopes for a happy family dashed. Meanwhile, in New York "Ma-reeee-na!!" the deep voice boomed and them she was caught in a giant bear hug. "Darling! You finally come to your senses, eh? Come home to New York?" "It looks that way, Vincent." Marina laughed. She felt so happy to be here. She had almost forgotten how energized New York made her feel, and how welcoming the Family had always been. He let go of her and they sat down at a gigantic mahogany table. "Business before pleasure, yes?" he said. "What do you have for me?" She handed him three plain looking manila folders. "Here's the latest. Johnson, Hendricks, and Wall. Entered witness protection last week. Here are their new identities, complete with addresses and phone numbers." "Very good," he murmured, putting on thick glasses and perusing the paperwork. "I will see that this is taken care of. Excellent work, as usual, Marina." He cast aside the folders. "Now, I have something for you. When you called me and said that you wanted to come home, I wondered,' What can I do for Marina to reward her loyalty to the family?' So I made some phone calls, and I have a new job for you. Have you ever thought about being a judge?" "A what?" she asked, her head spinning. A judgeship was one of her ultimate career goals, but Marina had told no one. "Yes, Marina, you would be a New York district court judge. It's a start, but I know you could go far." "I don't know..." she stammered. "When I defend you, its because it's my job as a defense attorney. But as a judge...." "Nothing different! It's still your job. Besides, you would only be one of many judges in town that work for me. You would be compensated very well, Marina." "May I think about it?" she asked. "Of course! " he took her hand." but you take my advice, eh? You come back to New York and marry Armando." She laughed. "I don't remember Armando ever expressing any interest in marrying me!" His laughter joined hers. "If I tell him he's interested, he's interested!" She knew this was true. Vincent was one of the most feared men in the world, but she just couldn't believe it. To her he was just an adorable old man, more like a father than her own had ever been, and she adored him. "Besides, " she joked. "I'm not Italian." "To me, darling, you are an honorary Italian!" he kissed her hand and looked at her a long moment. "But there is someone else, yes? I see it in your eyes." "Yes. And just to make you happy, he IS Italian!" she said. "AH! You're finally coming to your senses! He makes you happy? "Very." she answered. "Then why you look so sad?" Vincent is as perceptive as ever, Marina's thought. "It's family stuff. My brother's wife and I don't get along. I just realized this weekend that things will never be the same between him and me, and it's hard to let go. " she said softly, her eyes filling with tears. "Listen to me, my darling," he said gently, "People move on, change. You must move on also, or you will be standing in the past, all alone." "So I should say goodbye to my brother?" she asked. "Only you can know that. But whatever you decide, my family will always be yours, and there will always be a place here for you." He hugged her again and she got up to leave. "And about your brother's wife...." he said. "Yes?" "You want I should make her go away?" he asked earnestly. Marina laughed again. "No, I don't think so. That would destroy my brother, and I don't want to put him through that. But thanks for the offer." She knew full well that although it sounded like he was joking, Vincent was deadly serious. All she had to do was give the word. "Anytime." he answered gently. Marina left Vincent's colossal house and made her way to her rented car. Driving past the endless grounds, she thought about the job offer. A judge! But she knew if she accepted it, she could say goodbye to justice forever and fight exclusively for the Family. She didn't agree with their methods, but she loved being a part of them. They were a close-knit group, and she was a part of it. And she loved the power that went with it. She would have said yes in a moment if it weren't for Jimmy. Would he come with her? What would he say? Now came the hard part.  
After reading Marina's letter, Bobby remained quiet throughout the workday and on the way home. As they drove to the daycare center to pick up BJ, Lindsay asked, "What's bothering you, Bobby? You've barely said a word all day."  
He reached inside his suit jacket. From the breast pocket Bobby pulled the letter that Marina had written him. "This is what's bothering me."  
Lindsay turned on the overhead map light to read the letter. As she folded the letter and put it back in its envelope, she said, "I'm sorry, Bobby. Part of this is my fault."  
"It's nobody's fault, Lindsay. She calls these people in New York her `true family'. How could Marina say that? Weren't Dad and I and Gran family enough for her? Who were the people who taught her how to ride her bike? Who took care of her when she got the chicken pox and when she broke her arm? Who coached her in shooting hoops so that she could make the high school girls basketball team? I guess Marina wants one to be of the powerful instead of one of the Donnells. Lindsay, how in hell am I going to explain all this to Dad?"  
Lindsay said nothing. She didn't know what to say. Given her intense dislike for Marina, she worried that any comment would sound bitchy. Instead she rubbed her husband's arm. Silence filled the remainder of the drive.  
At home, Bobby and Lindsay changed clothes. Lindsay and BJ put a wooden zoo animals puzzle together while Bobby defrosted homemade spaghetti sauce in the microwave. As he put on a large pot of water to boil for the pasta, the telephone rang. "Hello?" Bobby said softly.  
"Bobby, it's Jimmy. I just got home. Marina ain't here but all her things are gone. Is she with you?"  
"No, she's not." Bobby sighed. Obviously Marina had said nothing to Jimmy. `Great,' he thought. `I get to give Jimmy the bad news.'  
"Can you tell me what's going on?" Jimmy asked.  
A pause before Bobby said, "Jimmy, Marina's in New York."  
"New York? Why?"  
"She should tell you herself. I'll give you her phone number there. She used to have an apartment on Park Avenue. Maybe she's staying there. One thing I can tell you, Jimmy, that Marina's leaving has nothing to do with you."  
"I hope not. Thanks for the number. I'll try callin'."  
"Good luck, Jimmy." Bobby hung up. He sighed again and began making a salad.  
Jimmy was about to dial the number that Bobby had given him when his telephone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hi sexy." Marina purred. "Are you in New York?"  
"How did you know that? Did Bobby tell you?"  
"Yeah. Why are you there?"  
"I want to tell you in person. I'm coming back to Boston tomorrow. Could I come by your place for dinner, say 6:00. I'll pick up some Chinese food."  
"Uh, sure, yeah. I'll be home by 6:00. Are we OK, Reenie?" "I hope so, Jimmy. See you tomorrow. Bye." The phone line clicked.  
Jimmy said nothing to Bobby about Marina returning to Boston the next day. He left work at 5:15 to be certain that he'd be home in time. "Marina?" He called. "Coming." She walked from the kitchen carrying a tray of a dozen paper containers from Ming's Mandarin. "I have a little of everything, and a couple cold beers." She set the tray on the coffee table. "Great. The food smells great." He removed his jacket and tie then unbuttoned his white shirt. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. He encircled her in his arms and breathed in her scent.   
"I missed you," she said softly. "We'll have some delicious food and a few beers then we'll talk." "OK." He sat on the sofa and took a plate from the tray. "Why were you in New York?" Marina took a plate. "After dinner. Eat." "Not after dinner, Reenie. Now. I think I deserve an explanation. You left my apartment, taking all your stuff. You were leavin', and you didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. How could you leave and not say goodbye?" "That was unforgivable of me, Jimmy. I'm sorry. You've shown me nothing but kindness and love, and I walked out on you. I'm sorry. "As to why I left, I realized that my new life in Boston wasn't working. I needed to piece things out alone before I made any decisions. I didn't want my head muddled or to make another bad choice. I belong back in New York, with my old friends." She looked down a moment then at Jimmy. "What old friends?" he asked. "Vincent Scarponi. I've worked for him and his various interests since I graduated from law school. He's more like my father than Stephen ever was. Also, I might be up for a judgeship." "Scarponi? I've heard that name. That's ...well, he's involved with organized crime, isn't he?" Marina chose not to answer. "Jimmy, come to New York with me." she said, "We could find a place in the family for you. You'd finally get the recognition and respect you deserve." He hesitated. It was what he wanted, but he didn't want to leave Boston or Bobby. "Not yet, ok? I can't leave just yet. Lets see how our relationship goes first. You'll still be free to travel?" "Sure, I can come back as often as we'd like. And you can come to visit me. I think (the better we get to know each other, the more you'll be able to see my world.) we'll be able to get to know each other better; you'll finally be able to see my world." "Reenie, doesn't it bother you, defendin' ...you know...?" "The mob?" she finished for him. "Well, yeah." "Its no different than being a drug lawyer, except that I really like my client." Marina wanted to tell Jimmy that he would have real power, that he could have anything he ever wanted with the Family, but she held back. She'd rather just show him how good life could be. Marina hugged him again and whispered, "Jimmy, I love you so much. I'll give you the world any way you want it. I'm so excited for you to come to New York and participate in my world. I want nothing more than to make you happy."  
Jimmy held her tightly. He was completely dazzled by her. She was beautiful, smart, successful, and she wanted him! More importantly, Jimmy wanted to be with her. But the cost of leaving Boston was huge. 


	4. Shark Infested Waters Chapter 4

Setting: A Friday evening, six weeks after Marina left for New York.  
Authors' Note: This story is a product of the tag-team collaboration between Lysa and Deb. The title of this story is borrowed from the film of the same title, directed by Stanley Kramer. Thank you, thank you to everyone who sent such nice feedback. You guys are the best.  
  
Bobby turned on `Law and Order: SVU' on television. As he walked to the kitchen to get a beer, the doorbell rang. He opened the door. "Hey, Jimmy. Come on in."  
"Sorry for just droppin' in. I need to talk to you and I didn't want to have this conversation at the office."  
"That's OK. I was about to get a beer. Want one?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Jimmy followed Bobby to the kitchen. Bobby opened and poured out two Beck's beers.  
"Let's sit in the living room." They sat on the sofa. Bobby used the remote to mute the TV. "So you're not in New York with Marina this weekend?" he asked.  
"I'm driving down tomorrow afternoon."  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Actually, it's about New York. You know how Marina is taking up a judgeship there. Well, I'm going with her. I'm leaving the firm and moving to New York."  
"Why don't you stay in Boston and see each other on the weekends? Have a commuter relationship."  
"We want to be together and have a real relationship. It's been a hard decision and one I been thinking lots about. I don't like the idea of leaving Ma and my family. Then there's you and Lindsay and BJ. I've grown to love the little guy. And the others at the office. But I'm going."  
Bobby just stared at him a moment. "What about your career?"  
"Marina got me a job working for a good friend of hers. I'd be one of three attorneys on his staff."  
"Who's the good friend?"  
"I'd really rather not say."  
"Who is he, Jimmy?"  
Jimmy hesitated, not wanting to hear Bobby's inevitable lecture. "It's Vincent Scarponi."  
Bobby just stared at his friend, incredulous. "Scarponi the mob boss? The guy who took over the New York crime family when John Gotti got busted? Are you insane?"  
Lindsay entered the room. "Keep it down, guys. I just got a cranky BJ settled down to sleep." She sat on the floor opposite Bobby. "Why is Jimmy insane?"  
"He's leaving the firm to live with Marina in New York and to become an attorney for an organized crime king pin."  
"You are insane!" Lindsay said.   
"Why? Is it so hard to believe that a woman could love me?"  
"No, of course it's not," Lindsay replied. "I'm glad you found someone. But how in good conscience can you defend a murderer like Scarponi?"  
"Same way I defended criminals at the firm."  
Bobby said, "At least sometimes our clients were innocent."  
"I can live with it, OK?" Jimmy was getting impatient with their questioning.  
"And what if you don't get him acquitted? What happens to you then? I'll tell you. You'll lie in a shallow grave near the river in northern New Jersey!"  
"You been watchin' too much `Sopranos'"  
"Look, I have some contacts at law firms in New York. Why don't I make some calls for you? You don't have to work for mobsters."  
"It's all been set up. I leave in three weeks."  
Lindsay lost it. She said loudly, "Jimmy Berluti, you are the most ungrateful man I've ever known! How can you leave the firm after all Bobby's done for you? He hired you after you were fired from the bank even though the firm could hardly afford another lawyer at the time. He never reported you to the Bar even though there were many times he could have, like when you traded in Clyde Miller for Henry Olsen. He didn't fire you when you embezzled from the Peterson trust fund. And not to mention the fact that he practically carried you through law school! Bobby did all that for you and now you turn your back on him."  
"Lindsay!" Bobby said.  
"I know what Bobby did for me, and yes, Lindsay, I am grateful. But my life has changed. I'm going to New York to be with the woman I love."  
Bobby took a long drink of beer. "So you're tearing up your roots, quitting your job, and moving to New York all because you think you're in love with my sister?"  
"Right." Jimmy nodded.   
"What if you and Marina break up? Will Scarponi keep you in his employ?"  
"I dunno."  
"Are you two going to live together?"  
"I dunno."  
"It doesn't seem like you've thought this out very well. How certain are you of Marina's love?"  
"Pretty damned certain. Why would you even ask that?"  
Bobby hesitated. "Jimmy, Marina is very capricious. A person she loves one day, she shuns the next day. I hate to say this about my own sister, but she's a heartbreaker. I don't want to see you among the causalities."  
"That ain't gonna happen, Bobby."  
Bobby smiled sadly. "Then I wish you the best of luck. You're obviously going to need every bit of luck you can get."  
When, on that late Saturday afternoon, Jimmy walked into Marina's Park Avenue apartment, he was greeted with flowers, flickering candles by the hundreds, and Marina wearing nothing but a sign that said, "Welcome Home, Jimmy!". She also wore a smile. After she welcomed him for several hours, they both collapsed in contented exhaustion, sated and peaceful. In her antique four-poster bed, Marina snuggled up beside Jimmy and laid her head on his chest. "You doing ok?" she asked. "You're gonna kill me, " he gasped. "I can't feel my legs." She chuckled. "Me too, " she said. "This is first chance we've had to chat. How did Bobby take your leaving?" "Not good, " he sighed. "He and Lindsay said I'm ungrateful for leaving after all they've done for me." "Whatever! They think you owe them your life? That you should stay there forever, never progressing? Come on! Anyway, you've done a lot for them, too. You've been a good and loyal friend, and that alone is worth an awful lot." Again she was angered by the way Jimmy was treated by the firm. "I know." he said. Jimmy couldn't make eye contact with her. "What else?" she asked. "Did he say anything else that bothered you?" "Well, yeah," he answered reluctantly. "Bobby said that you would get tired of me and I would end up alone in New York." He didn't want to believe that could be a possibility. Marina sighed and sat up on elbow to meet his eyes. "Jimmy, listen to me. It's true that I haven't had a lot of luck with relationships in the past. But Bobby doesn't know the whole story. When I first started my career, I dated a little. One guy got way too serious way too fast, and I knew he wasn't the one for me. The other one I really cared about. I thought I loved him, but he turned out to just be interested in my money. That really hurt, so I decided to quit looking for Mr. Right and focus on my work. All I ever told Bobby was that things didn't work out. I gave him the barest of details. So he doesn't really know a lot of things about me, I'm afraid. I've shared more of my heart with you than I have with him. It's not that I don't love him, I do! Dearly, but I just couldn't share some things with him. And when I met you, I knew that I've never really known love before. Not like this, not like the love we share. I've never wanted to totally dedicate myself to another person before. Please take what Bobby says with a grain of salt, ok? He isn't the expert on Marina Donnell." He looked into her green eyes as she spoke. The eyes that seemed so cold, so reptilian when he first saw them had many layers. Reflected past the cold, defensive wall was an insecure, lonely, tortured soul. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Ok," he finally managed to say. She settled her head back onto his chest and heard him take a deep breath. His entire body relaxed into her. He absentmindedly feather stroked the soft long lines of her bare back. "I love you, Marina," he said as he drifted off to sleep. "I love you, James Berluti, " she whispered. "Forever and always."  
Bobby woke as the sun began to break the dark of night. He thought for a few moments, realizing what he had to do. As quietly as he could (Lindsay slept beside him), he showered and dressed in Levi jeans and a thick, cabled turtleneck sweater in emerald green. From the closet, he pulled his leather overnight bag. In it, he put clean boxers and socks, jeans, a quiet blue plaid shirt, a navy sweater, his toiletries kit, pajama bottoms, and his robe.  
"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked groggily.  
"Sorry I woke you. I was trying to be quiet."  
"That's all right. BJ will wake up soon anyway. What's with the suitcase?"  
"I'm going to New York and talk to Marina about this Vincent Scarponi. I have the feeling that there's more than she's told me about this judgeship. I don't think she got the appointment by merit alone. I want to know what's going on."  
"She's over 21, you know. You can't be her overly protective big brother forever."  
He stood straight and looked at his wife. In a determined tone, Bobby said, "Yes I can, Lindsay, and I will. When Mom was sick, just before she lapsed into a coma, she made me promise that I'd always watch out for Marina, that I'd always help and protect her. That's a promise I won't break."  
Lindsay understood. Bobby was always obsessive about anything concerning his mother.  
"Then you should go, Bobby. Are you staying over?"  
"I don't know. I hope not. If I do, I'll call you."  
"Helen and I might go shopping at the mall today. I'll bring my cell phone just in case."  
Bobby nodded. "I'll do the same. Sorry to run out on you, Lindsay. I have to settle this, and I have to do it face to face."  
"I understand. Good luck, honey. I hope you and Marina can sort things out."  
"Thanks. I do too." He went to the bed to kiss Lindsay good-bye. "I'll let you know what happens."  
"Drive carefully."  
"I will." He zipped shut his leather case. Kissing her again, Bobby left the their bedroom. He stopped for his brown suede jacket and gloves then began the 3 hour, 45 minute drive to New York City.  
Bobby found a parking space very close to the high-rise apartment building on Park Avenue where his sister lived. Leaving his overnight case in his Audi, Bobby walked to the lobby of the tall building.  
In the lobby, a maroon liveried doorman greeted him. "May I help you, sir?"  
"I'm here to visit Marina Donnell, Apartment 1404. I'm her brother, Robert."  
"One moment, sir," the doorman said politely. "I'll check if Ms. Donnell is receiving." The doorman relayed the message. "Ms. Donnell said you may go up. I'll buzz you up."  
"Thanks." Bobby walked through the glass doors to the elevator. From the elevator, he turned to his left. Her apartment was two doors down. He pressed the doorbell.  
Marina opened the door, tying the belt of her purple satin, floor-length robe. "Bobby. This is a nice surprise."  
"I should have called. Sorry. I left home on impulse."  
"Not a problem. Come in." Marina stepped aside so that her brother could enter. "I'll put on some coffee then we can make breakfast together, like we used to at home, remember?"  
"Sure I do. It took you two years to learn how to make decent fried eggs."  
She smiled. "OK, I'm a recovering yolk breaker. Sue me." She closed the door and led Bobby to her kitchen. While Marina started the coffee, Bobby removed his suede jacket and gloves. "What shall we make? Eggs? Pancakes? French toast? Oatmeal?"  
"I hate oatmeal. I did as a kid and I still do as an adult." Bobby said. They laughed. "I'll make you something that Lindsay and I love. Do you have bacon, eggs, cheddar cheese, bread, butter, milk, and dry mustard?"  
"I do. I'll get them all for you." Twenty minutes later, Bobby slid the casserole dish into the preheated oven. He set the timer for 40 minutes.  
Marina refilled Bobby's coffee mug then hers. "Forgive my directness, Bobby, but I've been patient long enough. Why are you here? What's so urgent that you drove four hours to discuss?" She sat at the antique drop-leaf table with ladder back chairs.  
Bobby sat opposite her. "I have some questions that need answers."  
Marina stirred sugar into her coffee. "Ask away."  
"In two weeks, you begin a term as a district court judge. Given that, despite your excellent legal track record, you really don't have the experience yet to be a judge. I've been wondering, therefore, why you were appointed. Then Jimmy revealed yesterday that you were close friends with Vincent Scarponi. Things then made a more sense to me." Bobby looked deeply into Marina's green eyes. "Marina, is Scarponi behind your appointment?"  
Marina wondered how much she should tell her brother and decided on the whole truth. He deserved that. "It's true that Vince did play a part in my appointment. But it is a legitimate judgeship. I'll just be working for the Family as well as the city of New York. I see it as a step to bigger and better things." He stared at her. "But what about this 'Family'? Do you have to bend the law to suit them?" "Bobby, in New York, the Scarponi's ARE the law. And anyone who crosses them, breaks that law. I'll just be upholding that. Sometimes. The Scarponi's rarely even go to trial. I am just a bit of extra insurance in case any of them do." He looked scandalized. "Marina! How can you do that? You are compromising everything you believe in!" "Don't get on your high morale horse with me, Bobby. This is a start for me. I know how you got your start. I know you laundered drug money through your firm to get it started. We all need a little help from time to time. And Vince has always been there to help me. When I am in a position of more power, I won't have to compromise. But we all compromise! All of us! Even you. Don't make me out as the EVIL Marina Donnell! If I needed that, I would have stayed in Boston!"  
"Stop being such a drama queen! No one has called you `evil'. Can't we have a calm, adult discussion here?"  
"You're jealous of my success, Bobby. That's the real rub here. You can't stand that your younger sister will be a judge while you're still defending murderers and drug dealers!"  
"Do you have any idea who naive you sound? OK, in my early days, I did launder drug money, and I used to defend druggies. But I never supported or abetted organized crime in the process." A pause. Bobby took a drink of coffee. "Marina, I beg you. Get out of this vicious trap while you can. Set up your own legitimate law firm here in New York or come back to Boston."  
" What is there for me on Boston? A nephew who hates me and a brother who has no time for me?" she asked, her voice cracking. His eyes softened. "I always have time for you. We are family. This is your family. Please don't throw it all away by working for some mobster." She mopped up her teary face, but she took his hand to maintain contact. "Bobby, Vince is like my father. More so than our own dad, I'm afraid." "Why, Marina?" he wondered aloud. "What did Dad do that drove you away? We were all so close before mom died, but after...you just sort of evaporated. What happened?" She looked both uncomfortable and relieved to be addressing this issue. "He didn't really do anything to drive me away. I just retreated into the only person I could depend on...myself." "That's not fair. I was always there for you!" She squeezed his hand. "Yes, you were. I didn't mean it like that. But you were only 15 and dealing with tremendous issues yourself. The person I really needed was emotionally withdrawn, and he never came back." "Well, he was dealing with the loss of his wife." "I know, Bobby, but I was 12 years old, an age when girls think the earth revolves around them. I thought it was my fault mom got sick." "How could it have possibly been your fault?" he asked. "Look, I know now, as an adult, that it makes no sense, but as a kid, it made perfect sense. I thought she died from the stress of being my mom. I thought I was too difficult." "You thought you made Mom sick?" He felt sick himself. "I never knew." "That's because we never discussed it! And that's how Dad failed me! I needed to know what happened! One day I had a mom, the next day I didn't, and nothing was ever dealt with! I needed Dad to be a dad, and he couldn't. I thought he blamed me for her death. I drove myself to perfectionism, thinking then we could be close, but it didn't work. And you were working out all of your stuff, your anger. I know you have it, too, Bobby." "Did have it. Dad and I worked it out. So how does this Scarponi fit in?" "I met him in law school. He has an eye for young talent. I worked a little for him while I studied, and he took me under his wing. He was the father figure that I yearned for, and I adored him. He offered me a job right out of school and I was dazzled by the attention and money. He was a friend, a confidante, and he threatened to kick my butt if I got out of line. He was exactly what I needed." Bobby shook his head. "But, Reenie, the mob..." "I know. I was put off at first. But when I got to know them, it was different. They are good people in a bad business, and like it or not, I am a part of them now." "I don't like it at all. It's dangerous. You are taking your career, not to mention your life, into your own hands. And what about Jimmy?" She lowered her voice and glanced at the bedroom where Jimmy was sleeping. "Bobby, I love Jimmy. More than anything else, I love him. I want to be with him, but there's something else. Are you aware of Jimmy's gambling problem?" "I wasn't aware that you were aware of it. I thought he was getting help with it." "I am going to make sure he does, because he's in big trouble. One of the reasons I brought him here was so I could keep an eye on him. He owes the family big, I mean BIG bucks. I am trying to pay them off, but he needs to stop gambling. And I think I can help him." "Marina, does Jimmy know you are paying his debts?" "Not yet, but we are going to have a long talk. I am going to tell him that I will pay the remainder as long as he promises to quit gambling. I've already taken responsibility with Vince." "Be careful, Reenie. I don't want to see you get hurt." "I'll be fine. The Family might have hurt Jimmy, but they won't hurt me. Bobby, I know you aren't comfortable with the whole mob thing, but I would like your blessing. Please just be my brother and love me. Don't judge me." He sighed. "You're right, I don't like the mob thing. It's reprehensible. You'll be distorting the law, acquitting those who are the most guilty. But that asise, talk to Dad, ok? You need to get all this stuff out in the open."  
She nodded. "And what about Jimmy?" she asked. "What about him?" "Do we have your approval?" "Do you need it?" "No, but I'd like it. Jimmy and I are probably going to get married, have babies..." "OK, that's enough. I don't need the visualizations of my sister and Jimmy rolling around in bed   
together." He shuddered. She couldn't resist teasing him. "Oh, we go at it for hours! He does this thing where he takes my leg and puts it up around his neck...." He put his fingers in his ears, "I'm not listening. LA LA LA......" She laughed. "Allright, I'll stop." He took his fingers out of his ears. " I'm glad you came here." "I am too. I should be getting back, though." Bobby stood and put on his suede jacket. "Marina, please reconsider your judgeship. Renouce the appointment and all it entails. No good can come out it, and you're only kidding yourself if you think otherwise."   
"I'll be fine, Bobby."  
"I'm serious, Marina. I don't want you `sleeping with the fishes' like Luca Brazi. Keep the hell away from Vincent Scarponi and his henchmen."  
Marina slowly shook her head. "I can't do that."  
"Then be careful, very careful." Bobby bent and kissed her cheek. "I'll let myself out."  
Marina watched from the kitchen as her brother closed the door behind him. `He just doesn't understand about Vincent,' she thought as she sat back down at the drop leaf table. `I'm in too deeply for them to let me out now." 


	5. Shark Infested Waters Chapter 5

. Setting: Monday morning, after Bobby returns to Boston from New York.  
Authors' Note: This story is a product of the tag-team collaboration between Lysa and Deb. The title of this story is borrowed from the film of the same title, directed by Stanley Kramer. Thank you, thank you to everyone who sent such nice feedback. You guys are the best.   
  
Jimmy announced his departure at Monday morning's staff meeting. "I'll be leavin' in three weeks."   
Silence as his stunned colleagues just looked at him. His leaving was the last thing they thought they'd ever hear, not to mention going to live with a woman.   
Jimmy smiled. "Does this silence mean you're happy for me or glad to see me go?" Cries of No! Of course not! We'll miss you! All rang out. "You just caught us totally by surprise, that's all." Rebecca said, still recovering from the shock of his announcement. "Frankly, leavin' the firm ain't really somethin' I'd ever thought about before Marina moved. I'll be practicin' a different kind of law. It'll be a nice change of pace, I think. Somethin' different." "There will always be a place for you here, Jimmy," Bobby said. "No matter how things work out." "Thanks, Bobby. I appreciate that." "You're welcome." Bobby put down his Celtics coffee mug. "Then I guess the next thing to decide is where you want your going-away party," "That's easy. Cantina Italiana. I love their food." "Lucy," Bobby said, "Would you make reservations?" "Sure." "This is an awfully big step you're taking," Ellenor said. "I hope you know what you're doing. I for one wouldn't build my future on Marina, no offense." Jimmy did take offense. "I'm not you, Ellenor, so that works out good." Jimmy was anxious to leave and be with Marina. She was right; they didn't appreciate him. He hoped the time passed quickly until his move to New York. Meanwhile, Marina was busy getting her apartment ready for Jimmy. She had cleaned closets and stocked the refrigerator with all his favorites. She was in the middle of going through dresser drawers when she heard the buzzer. "Yes?" she said into the intercom. "It's Vince, babe. I need to see you." "Come on up." She pressed the button that would unlock the door and opened the front door. She briefly stopped in front of the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Her dark hair fell neatly over her pink turtleneck sweater. "What does Vincent want?' she wondered. He never came to see her. Vincent Scaponi walked through the front door a few seconds later, followed by two of his "boys". He seemed more formal and business like than usual. 'Something's going on behind those black eyes,' Marina thought worriedly. 'And whatever it is, it isn't good.' Vince embraced her. "Marina, you look beautiful, as ever!" "Thank you," she said warily. "Coffee?" "No, thank you. I just need to talk to you about your lover boy." "Jimmy? What about him?" "Can we sit down?" Vince asked. She had a horrible sense of foreboding. "Of course." She motioned him into her living room and he sat on a beautiful Ethan Allen overstuffed chair. She sat across from him on the matching couch. "Now may I ask what brings you here?" she asked. He sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his temples. "How much do you like this guy?" "I like him a lot, Vince. To be honest, I love him. I am going to marry him," she answered, with panic rising in her chest. He sighed again. "I should have told you this sooner. When you become a judge, it's just the beginning. You need to become part of the family 'officially'." "What are you talking about?" "Sweetie, you can't marry this man. You have to marry into the family. Both Tony and Michael" He motioned at the men who were standing behind her, "are interested in you." He cleared his throat and replaced his glasses. "Now, the matter of this man's gambling debts makes it very easy for me to dispose of him." "Why did you offer him a job then?" she asked, getting both frightened and angry. "Well, for two reasons. First, for you. I thought if he was close to you, you would get him out of your system faster, but I see now that you are more serious about him than I had known. Second, I want to keep an eye on him." Marina knew exactly what that meant. Jimmy was on the way out. She couldn't stand it. She never begged anyone for anything in her life, but she was prepared to beg for Jimmy's life. She went to Vince and knelt to look up at him. "Vince, please! I'll do anything! I take full responsibility for all his debts. I will pay them! Anything you want! He'll be loyal to the family, Please give him a chance." She hated the way she sounded, but groveling was the only way. There was no longer room for pride. Vincent was moved slightly. "I will spare him," he said slowly. "But the money must be paid in full. With interest. Then you will tell this man goodbye and marry a man more fitting to your position." She hung her head and said slowly. "I can't leave him, Vince. I'm pregnant." She had wanted to surprise Jimmy with this news when he arrived. Disgusted, VIncent coldly pushed her away. "You will not have this baby. You were to have babies for the family. You will get rid of it." "I can't do that! Vince, please! This is all I've ever wanted: a husband and a baby. I've been loyal to you! Please don't do this!" "Yes, you have been loyal. But who do you think is paying for this apartment? Who is giving you the lavish lifestyle you enjoy so much? You will do as you are told, Marina, or I wash my hands of you." "If I promise to pay you in full, will you give me your word that Jimmy will not be harmed?" she asked. "The money is only part of it, Marina. You know too much now to leave. You know that. But I will promise you this: you pay what he owes, and from then on, it will be between you and me. I will leave this Jimmy out of it." She nodded in relief as he got up as swept past her, taking the two men with him. He turned as he reached the door. "Marina?" She looked up. "Yes, Vince?" "From now on, it's 'Sir'. And you have one week to get this amount, until next Tuesday midnight. I'll see you then." He laid a slip of paper on the coffee table before the door shut behind him. Marina jumped up and looked at the paper. She couldn't believe what she saw. Vincent was charging her for Jimmy's debts, plus interest - that Marina had expected -- but Vincent had also included all her law school tuition and other debts, such as her apartment and furnishings. The total was almost 15 million dollars! She knew she would never be able to liquidate all her assets to come up with that kind of money in a week. She had some phone calls to make. The first call was to her financial advisor. She made an appointment to meet him early that afternoon. Marina then gathered her savings, IRAs, and checking account books and threw on her black leather jacket. "Rodney," she said to the doorman. "Get me a cab, would you?" "Right away, Ms. Donnell." Rodney hailed a cab and opened the door for Marina to get in. "Chase Manhattan Bank, please." After liquidating her accounts there, Marina taxied to The State Back of New York to perform the same transaction. Her total assets for the day: $6.5 million. She sighed. 'Not quite half my tab,' she thought. How in hell do I raise the rest? Marina's eyes were drawn to the painting over her fireplace. The abstract painting had been created by Claire Hedley, a once unknown New York painter who's popularity had recently skyrocketed in the U.S. Marina had bought the painting 10 years ago at Hedley's first exhibition in Greenwich Village. Fortunately for Marina, the painting had appreciated in value nearly 100 times due to Hedley's untimely death the previous month. She phoned a client whom she'd successfully defended on assault charges. He worked at Sotheby's and agreed to show her Hedley painting at the next evening's auction. "I'll send a messenger over at once to collect it," he promised. "Conservatively speaking, I think you should realize anywhere between $1.2 and $1.8 million. That painting proved to be a good investment." Her investments were her next priority. She arrived at Merrill Lynch's 5th Avenue office ten minutes ahead of her appointment with Ted Epstein, her financial advisor. "My previous appointment cancelled at the last minute, so come in, Marina." "Thanks for seeing me on short notice, Ted." "Certainly." Ted closed his office door as Marina sat in a gray leather chair opposite his desk. Ted sat at his desk and folded his hands on the desktop. "How can I help?" he asked. "Let me get right to the point. For reasons I prefer not to disclose, I need to sell my all investments at once and also withdraw everything from my money markets and mutual funds. Getting the cash quickly is more important to me than the profit margin." Ted Epstein raised his eyebrows at his client's difficult and unusual request. "It could take up to 4 business days to accomplish that." Four days were within Vincent's imposed deadline. "That's fine, although the faster the better." "Are you in some kind of trouble, Marina?" She stood. In a business-like voice, she replied, "Thank you for everything, Ted. Please call me as soon as you have some idea as to how much I can expect to receive." "I will." Marina forced a smile. "I'll talk to you soon then." Outside the tall office building, she hailed a cab to return to her Park Avenue apartment. In her bedroom closet she dialed the combination to her safe. From the safe, Marina pulled black velvet boxes. "I never thought I'd have to sell my babies," she said quietly to herself. "My diamonds. My passion." One of Marina's non-criminal clients was a wholesale jeweler. Consequently, she had amassed an impressive collection of diamond jewelry at a fraction of what they would cost from Tiffany's or Harry Winston. She opened all the boxes and set them facing her on her four-poster bed. "Sorry, my babies. Either I find you new homes or I lose everything. And I mean everything. Fortunately, I just had all of you evaluated. You'll go far in helping me raise the capital I need. Maybe Mrs. Van Der Clarke would be interested. She's always admired you." After putting her diamond jewelry back in the safe, with a heavy heart, Marina telephoned Mrs. Van Der Clarke, the greedy and flamboyant wife of a client. Immediately the Mrs. Van Der Clarke agreed to Marina's asking price of $500,000. Marina promised to deliver "her babies" to Mrs. Van Der Clarke's East Hampton home the next day. Marina similarly disposed of other high-ticket possessions: an 18th Century Philadelphia high boy and Chippendale dining table, chairs, and china cabinet; a Paul Revere made sterling silver tea and coffee set; dozens of first edition 19th Century novels bound in leather and gilt; a small Degas mobile; her 36-foot cabin cruiser that she loved to pilot on the Atlantic. Slowly, she was garnering enough cash to meet Vincent Scarponi's demand, although every sale broke her heart a little more. Financial advisor Ted Epstein called Marina at home late Thursday afternoon. "I've zeroed out everything," he said then gave her the total. Marina added that total to her running list of cash attained. She was now $100,000 short of the required amount. 'Time for yet another phone call,' she thought bitterly. 'And one I do not want to make.' As Marina re-added her calculations, Bobby put three potatoes in the oven to bake. He began preparing a salad when the telephone rang. "Hello," he said, expecting it to be Lindsay. "Hey, Robert," Marina said, forcing a cheerful tone. "What are you up to?" "Getting dinner started so I can throw on the salmon steaks when Lindsay gets home from court. How about you?" They chatted for a few minutes then Bobby suddenly asked, "OK, so what's wrong, Marina?" "What makes you think anything is wrong?" "Because I know you. I grew up with you, remember? Spill your guts." A slight pause while Marina gathered her courage. "Well, believe it or not, I need to borrow some money." That was the last thing that Bobby expected to hear. "I see." "It's a significant amount." "How much?" he asked. "One hundred thousand dollars." "What? Why do you need that much?" Marina tried to be truthful without revealing too much. "I need to pay off a debt. If I don't have the money by Tuesay evening, I'll be fitted for wings and a halo." Her attempt at humor failed miserably, as evidenced by the silence on the other end of the phone. "Have you tried getting a bank loan?" Bobby asked. "You need collateral for a loan that size, Bobby. You know that. I have nothing." "You have an apartment loaded with antiques and art." "Not any longer. Please don't ask me to explain, Bobby." "Marina, you're asking me to loan you a huge amount of money. I think I have the right to ask a few questions." Marina knew that Bobby was right. She poured herself a Smirnoff's Ice, her second in the last hour. She then began the long and convoluted tale of why she was in financial debt to her former mentor. "I know I shouldn't have hooked up with Vincent and worse yet, assumed responsibility for Jimmy's gambling debts. But I did, and if I don't have the money by Monday evening, I'm dead. Literally. Period, full stop." Bobby sighed and shook his head. "I understand your predicament, I do, but I have to discuss this with Lindsay. The money in our savings is hers too. I can't in good conscience withdraw it without talking to her." "Sure. I assumed that. Could you call me after you two decide? Time is of the essence here. If I'm late with the money, I'll be hanging out with Roma Downey and Della Reese for all of eternity." Bobby didn't laugh. He was too disappointed in and concerned about his sister to find any humor in the situation. "Thank you for not lecturing or preaching to me, Bobby. I really appreciate that." "As Shakespeare said, 'What's done is done; what's done cannot be undone.' That certainly applies here. But, yes, I'll call you." "I'll talk to you later then. Thanks for listening, Bobby." "Sure. Take care, honey." Bobby hung up. He finished making the salad then put the glass bowl in the fridge. He went to the living room. "Hey, BJ!" he said enthusiastically to shake off his negative feelings. "Wanna play basketball?" "Yes!" the boy responded, dropping his plastic submarine and standing in his playpen. "OK then." He pulled his son from the playpen and set him on the floor. "Go get the ball." Half an hour later, BJ made yet another basket. "That a boy, BJ!" Bobby said. "You'll play basketball for Notre Dame someday." BJ just giggled. The door opened and Lindsay entered. BJ turned to look. He smiled when he saw his mother. "Hi, Mommy!" he said as he ran to her for a hug. "There's my sweet boy," Lindsay set down her briefcase and picked up her son. "Were you and Daddy playing basketball?" "Yes." Lindsay gave him a hug and a kiss. "Good boy." She put him on the floor. "How was your day?" she asked Bobby. "Pretty good. A client I got acquitted last month stopped by the office. He gave me a man's and a woman's red, white and navy sweat suits, like the U.S. Olympians are wearing. The Canadian supplier is one of his customers. Anyway, you and I each have one." Lindsay was impressed. "Cool. Show me later." "I will. Want a drink before dinner?" "Definitely. May I have some white wine?" "Sure. I bought a couple bottles of white cabernet sauvignon and chilled them." Bobby started toward the kitchen. "I'll open one. How was court?" Lindsay followed him. "I think I'm winning. Alan Lowe isn't as sharp as he usually is so that helps. It should go to the jury tomorrow." "Good." He opened the wine and poured each of them a glass. He handed Lindsay hers. "Lindsay, I have something to discuss with you. It's a sensitive topic." "Can we wait till after dinner and I've had a chance to unwind?" "Sure we can." Thick salmon steaks in a butter and dill sauce, baked potatoes, salad, and peas and carrots later, Lindsay cleaned the kitchen while Bobby bathed BJ and put him to bed with a long reading of Mother Goose rhymes and a kiss and hug. "Nite, sport. I love you." "Love you," BJ parroted. Bobby went to living room, only to be greeted with more white wine. "OK," Lindsay said with a slight smile. "Before 'ER' comes on, what did you want to talk about?" Bobby sat beside her on the sofa. "Marina called me." He relayed the conversation. "A hundred thousand dollars?" Lindsay repeated. "That's almost our total buy a house fund." "I realize that, but the stakes are very high here. I can't let my sister be murdered because I wouldn't loan her the money she needs." "Bobby, she made her bed! Let her lie in it! She needs to take some responsibility some time!" "Lindsay! She will be killed!" "She should have thought of that before." Lindsay knew she was being unreasonable, but she did not want to give up all the savings they had worked so hard for. More importantly, she did not want to let go of her dream of a house. Bobby's voice got chillingly quiet. He looked Lindsay firmly in the eye. "This is my sister. If I have it in my means to save her life, I am going to do it. I won't let you or anyone else stand in the way of that. She's my sister, and I will help her," he repeated before getting up and striding out of the room. Lindsey sighed, her heart heavy. She knew he was serious, but she didn't like it. It was her money, too, and she felt she had a right to say how it would be spent. She followed him into the bedroom and opened the door. "Look, I know Marina's your sister, but she seems to have a way of finding trouble. I really doubt that her life is really in danger. This is just another sick attempt to control you, and this time I won't have it! It's my money too, and I say NO! Bobby had just taken his shirt off. He turned and faced his angry wife. "Lindsay, I AM loaning this money to Marina. If I don't, and she is killed....I can't even think about that. She and I were once very close. She's still my kid sister. I have to protect her. Marina could lose her life and I won't let that happen. Why can't you understand that? I am doing this, so you need to get used to the idea." "So, basically, I am supposed to just deal with it?'" "I guess so, yes." He turned back around. She left, slamming the bedroom door behind and went to sleep on the couch. Bobby sighed and sat down on the bed before he picked up the phone. He dialed Marina's number. "Hello?" she answered in a quiet voice. "Hey, troll," he said, using the childhood nickname she so hated. "Bobby," she sniffled. He could tell Marina was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern. She began to weep in earnest. "Bobby, everything I do turns into such a mess! How did I get here? All I ever wanted was to be the wife of a good man and have babies, and now...I doubt I'll ever get the chance." "Hey, honey, calm down," he said soothingly. I'm going to get you out of this mess. I'll have the money to you tomorrow, and we'll put it behind us." "Oh, Bobby, I wish it was just the money, but there's more and it's worse. No matter what, I'll either be a killer or be killed, and I don't know if I can live with the guilt of being a killer." He was lost. "What are you talking about now?" "You have to swear to me that this stays between the two of us," she said. "Swear to me, Bobby." "You know you can trust me." Marina paused in reluctance. "I'm pregnant, Bobby. With Jimmy's baby. And they'll kill me if I don't abort." Calmly, he said, "Look, Marina, I think I know how to solve both problems. You probably won't like it, but hear me out. Will you listen?" "Yes, Bobby," Marina replied with unusual meekness. She wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Help me, Bobby." She hated being so overwrought, but she trusted her big brother to help her. "I will help you, honey. I have a good friend in the Boston bureau of the FBI. He and I went to law school together. We can talk to him. He can get everything in motion. We can trust him." "Trust him to do what?" "For now, Marina, trust me. I think we can beat Vincent Scarponi at his own game." 


	6. Shark Infested Waters Chapter 6

Shark Infested Waters...part 6  
  
Setting: Friday morning, the day after the emotional phone call Bobby made to Marina.   
  
Authors Note: This story is a product of the tag-teamcollaboration between Lysa and Deb. The title of this story is borrowed from the film of the same title, directed by Stanley Kramer.  
  
  
  
Not having slept well after his argument with Lindsay, Bobby woke early the next morning. When BJ woke, Bobby bathed and dressed him in royal blue corduroy overalls with a warm royal blue and green striped hooded T-shirt underneath. Being very quiet (Lindsay still slept on the sofa), Bobby fed his son breakfast then put him in the playpen while he made French toast and bacon, Lindsay'sfavorite breakfast. As the bacon sauteed, it's fragrant, inviting aroma filled the apartment. It drew Lindsay from sleep to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lindsay," Bobby said sincerely. I really tried to be quiet."  
  
"You were fine. I smelled the bacon. That's what woke me."  
  
"Have a seat. I'll get you some coffee." He turned toward the counter.  
  
" Thanks." But with a touch of her hand on his arm, Lindsay stopped him. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry about last night, Bobby. Of course you have to give Marina that money. While I admit I don't like her, I don't want anything bad happening to her either."  
  
"I appreciate that, Lindsay." He smiled. "I guess the make-up breakfast of French toast that I'm making wasn't necessary after all."  
  
"No, but I'll gladly eat it. I love French toast." She paused to look at him. "You're wearing jeans and a fisherman's sweater instead of a suit. What's up?"   
  
"I'm taking a vacation day today. I'll take BJ to day care a little bit later than usual."  
  
"OK. Do I have time to shower and dress beforebreakfast?" she asked.  
  
"I'll make time. Want me to make you a lunch? It's supposed to snow late this morning. Then you won't have to go out for something."  
  
"That'd be great. Thanks, honey."  
  
Three hours later, Bobby dropped his son at the Wishing Well daycare and preschool. He then picked up his sister at the airport. As they drove, Bobby said, "I made an appointment with my FBI contact. He'll meet us at 11:00 a.m., at St. Thomas Church."  
  
"Why there?"  
  
"I wanted a venue where no one would overhear us, where we'd be safe. Father Martin said we could use his office. He's out visiting parishioners till later this afternoon."  
  
"I hope the stained glass windows don't shatter when I enter the church. I haven't been to Mass since high school and Dad could no longer force me to go."  
  
"No wonder you're in so much trouble," Bobby said, only half kidding.  
  
"Yeah, thats what this is all about, Bobby. God's pissed off at me. Please."  
  
He glanced at her, but ignored her comment. "We have time to stop if you want some coffee or something."  
  
"No thanks. My stomach is knotted enough without coffee."   
  
"I think I'll stop for a cup." Bobby drove them to St.Thomas Church, their childhood church and where Bobby still worshiped. He led Marina to the priest's office then closed the door behind them. He sat in Father Martin's chair and opened his container of Starbuck's coffee. He looked at Marina. She was pale and her hands shook despite her clamping them tightly together. "The FBI does this kind of thing all the time, Curt assured me," he said. "Relax."  
  
"You aren't the one with the mob out after you while carrying an illegitimate baby! Don't tell me to relax."  
  
"Justtrying to help, Marina." he said softly. Donâ't bite my head off."  
  
"I know you are, Bobby, and I apologize for being snappish. I wish this man would get here already."  
  
As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door. Bobby opened the door. "Curt, hey. Come on in." Bobby stepped aside to let the FBI agent in. They shook hands.  
  
"How you been, Robert! I see you didn't buy me a cup of that Starbuck's coffee, you cheap bastard." Bobby laughed. "You know how I love my coffee!"   
  
The men laughed. Marina stood. She looked at the man in whose very hands her fate might rest.   
  
Bobby introduced them. "Marina, this is Special Agent Curt Conner. Curt, my sister, Marina Donnell."  
  
The tall African American man shook Marina's hand firmly. "Ms. Donnell. Bobby indicated that we might be able to find a win-win solution to your problem."  
  
"I certainly hope so, Special Agent Conner."  
  
"Please call me Curt. May I call you Marina?"   
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Why don't we all sit down?" Bobby suggested. He re-took his seat behind the priest's desk. "Marina, I filled Curt in on your current situation. He thinks he might have a way out."  
  
"Correct," Conner said. "From what Bobby has told me,you're involved romantically with a man who owes Scarponi's crew a lot of money from gambling. You've taken responsibility for his debt and you've promised Scarponi that you would pay them by next Tuesday."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"In addition to these gambling debts, Scarponi insisted that you repay him for such personal things as your apartment and furnishings that he paid for."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What I propose is this. First, you pay Scaponi for your friend's gambling debts. Ifyou don't, your friend's life is forfeit. We don't want that."  
  
"I'm willing to do that. Definitely. I don't want anything to happen to ---- my friend."  
  
"Good. Second, I want you to sit down with a team of FBI specialists. We can do it here in Boston or in New York, if you prefer."   
  
"Boston. 'm probably safer here."  
  
"OK. I want you to stay with Bobby. You're safer there than in an impersonal hotel. Even the mob won't invade a home with a little baby. I'll assign an agent to sit outside the door just to be on the safe side."  
  
"Marina staying with us is fine, Curt," Bobby said confidently. Marina wasn't nearly as confident, but she said nothing. You will meet with our agents and tell them everything you know about the Scarponi crime family. I want names, positions, and every specific detail about their activities that you can. Include their income, who they employ, who they shakedown, who they've had hit. No detail is too small. Can you provide any financial records?"  
  
"Yes,but it's all in my computer at home."   
  
"Not a problem. I can have one of your New York agents work through your computer files with you."   
Marina nodded. Despite the despicable position in which Scarponi had placed her, she felt guilty at betraying him. There's no other way, she thought. I have to tell them everything they want to know.   
  
"Third," Agent Conner said. "In return for all this information, we will arrange for you to enter the witness protection program. We will provide you with a new home and a new identity, complete with name and career change."  
  
"Career change? You've got to be kidding! That is not acceptable! I've worked my whole adult life to become a successful lawyer. You can't take that away from me!" she nearly shouted from emotion.  
  
"Marina, listen to Curt. He knows his stuff." Bobby said firmly but encouragingly.   
  
Special Agent Conner said, "I know it must be hard to give up the practice of law. We can change everything about your identity but if you return to a flamboyant legal career, you'll be recognized. The ending to that scenario isn't a happy one.  
  
Marina looked down and nodded her head slowly. She knew the FBI agent was right. 


	7. Shark Infested Waters Chapter 7

Marina looked down and nodded her head slowly. She knew the FBI agent was right. "I understand. Could I possibly teach law, even at a junior college or high school? Or be a paralegal?"  
  
"That's possible. I'd have to leave that decision to those who create the new identities. Frankly, it wouldn't hurt for you to cut your hair and try a different color. The less you look like you, the better and the safer." Conner paused to let his words sink in. "So, Marina. Are you amenable to everything that I've detailed to you?"  
  
"I have a question first. I recently liquidated all my investments and bank accounts to pay Vincent what I owe him. Do I lose that money?"  
  
"No. Just pay off Scarponi. You keep the rest of your money, although I strongly suggest that you put the money in Swiss bank accounts. Those accounts are untraceable."  
  
"Good idea. It seems I have no choice, Curt. I will enter the witness protection program. Please tell whoever creates my new identity that I am almost 3 months pregnant. I'd like to be a recent widow so that my child will seemingly be legitimate."  
  
"Understood. I'll pass that information along. You will work all weekend, starting tonight, disclosing everything you can about Scarponi and his family. An agent will pick you up and take you to the Charles River Holiday Inn, where the rest of the team will have everything set up. That same agent will bring you back to Bobby's place and pick you up the next day. We'll have you safely out of state by Monday afternoon and more importantly, before Scarponi realizes that you're gone."  
  
Marina nodded with reluctant acceptance. "Can I say good bye to my father?"  
  
"No, don't tell him anything about our deal. No one can know anything, or their life is in danger. The less you tell anyone, the safer you are."  
  
"Iunderstand."  
  
"Good. Thank you for cooperating with us. I know your life is being turned upside down, but you're helping us take down some powerful, evil criminals in theprocess. I hope that gives you some measure of comfort and reassurance."  
  
"Some, a little."  
  
"Agent Joe Valenta will pick you up at 7:30 tonight at Bobby's home. I will see you later at the hotel."  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
"Goodbye." Special Agent Curt Conner stood. He shook Marina's hand then Bobby's. "Thanks for bringing me in on this, Bobby."  
  
Bobby walked the agent to the door. "Thanks for helping my sister, Curt. Let's meet for dinner and a few cold ones soon. My treat."  
  
"I'd like that. Call my office late next week. We can set something up, especially if you're buying."  
  
"I'll call you Thursday. Bye, Curt."   
  
Special Agent Conner left the office, closing the door behind. Bobby looked at Marina. "How are you doing?"  
  
Marina shrugged. "Fine, I guess, considering I'll be moving away and will probably end up a mozzarella shredder at some Pizza Hut in Anchorage, Alaska!" She managed a chuckle.  
  
"Maybe they'll find you something better than that."  
  
"God,I hope so." Forcing a cheerful tone, Marina asked,"Hey, big brother, can Itake you to lunch? Chowder at Legal Seafoods? My last bowl of chowder before I move to the Yukon."  
  
"You're on. But I'm sure they have chowder in the Yukon."  
  
After chowder and a couple beers, Marina made an unusual request. Nonetheless, Bobby complied. He waited for her in the lobby, reading "The National Enquirer". Quickly growing bored with the gossip rag, he took out his cell phone and dialed Lindsay's private line. "Hey, how was your lunch?"  
  
"Very nice. You make a fine roast beef and cheese sandwich." Bobby had also given her a banana and a ziplock of Fritos.   
  
"Thanks. You'll never guess where I am."  
  
"OK. Where?"   
  
"At Connie's Coiffures on Lexington Street."  
  
"A beauty salon? Why on earth are you there?"  
  
"I can't tell you why she's here quite yet, but Marina's back in town. She's getting her hair revamped. I have no idea what she's doing."  
  
"That's incredible. We have a lot to discuss tonight."  
  
"Right. She's staying the weekend with us."  
  
" Again?"  
  
"T'll explain later."  
  
Lindsay rolled her eyes. "There had better be a damned good reason why."  
  
"There is. In the interim, don't breathe a word of this to anyone, especially Jimmy. It's really important," he said.  
  
"OK. Will you pick up BJ at school then?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll stop at the store too. Anything in particular we need? Lindsay rattled off several items. "OK, I'll see you at home then. Love you."   
  
"Love you too." Lindsay hung up. 'I can't wait to hear the explanation for all this,' she thought.  
  
Bobby found an ancient "People" magazine. He continued to read for next hour and a half until Marina emerged from the mysterious, magical lair of the hairdresser.  
  
"Bobby?"   
  
He recognized the voice but not the voice's owner. "Marina?"   
  
"C'est moi. Do you like my new do?"  
  
"You're a redhead!"  
  
"Yes, with strawberry-blonde highlights. That's the technical jargon." The lighter hair complimented her fair skin and pale eyes well,and the severe look was gone. She looked very natural, but very different. Her once long dark waves were now a sleek, shoulder length bob.   
  
"You look about as Irish as anyone I've ever seen."  
  
"Aye, that I do, laddie. Maybe I'll get some green contacts to complete the look. I like it." Marina produced her Visa card to pay for her new hairstyle.   
  
As they left the salon, Bobby asked,"Any other stops?"  
  
"I'm good." They climbed into Bobby's car and drove to the daycare to pick up BJ. Marina stayed inside while Bobby went in. After several minutes, they came back and Bobby buckled BJ into his car seat. Marina turned in her seat and greeted her nephew, "Hey, sport!"   
  
BJ grinned broadly and answered amiably, "Hi! Pretty!" he said, pointing to Marina's hair.  
  
Marina smiled back at her nephew and turned around. "Figures. Now he likes me," she muttered under her breath to Bobby.   
  
He smiled. "Maybe he just likes redheads."   
  
"Yeah, that mst be it."  
  
After they ran to the store to pick up some items for dinner, they went to Bobby and Lindsay's place. BJ immediately got his Hot Wheels and got busy with them on the kitchen floor. Bobby went to the counter and began to prep the marinade for their rib-eye steaks. Marina sat on a stool next to the counter and grabbed the vegetables. She began chopping up a red pepper for the salad. They both sipped Heineken's beers as they worked and, both huge fans, listened to the Beatles Revolver CD. Cooking was very therapeutic for both of them. Marina and Bobby chatted nonstop until they heard the front door open.  
  
"Hello?" Lindsay's voice called outover the romantic strains of "Michelle".  
  
"We're in here, Linds," Bobby answered as he sliced and buttered the French bread before heating it.  
  
Marina's stomach tightened as she remembered the last unpleasant time she and Lindsay had been together. Lindsay stopped to greet her son who had rolled his Hot Wheels to the living room, hugging him and listening to a long description of what all his cars were up to. BJ got back to his car business and Lindsay went to the kitchen. She and Bobby embraced and kissed. Then she turned to Marina.  
  
"Hi,Marina. I like your hair."  
  
"Thanks. And thanks for letting me crash here. I'll try to stay out of the way."  
  
"No problem," responded Lindsay. She sat next to Marina and grabbed a knife and some carrots. Marina felt herself relax. Bobby looked on as his sister and wife chopped vegetables. Apparently, they had both decided to be on their best behavior. He was very grateful for that decision.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Lindsay.   
  
Bobby and Marina began telling the story, interrupting and correcting each other as they spoke. Lindsay listened intently, interrupting only to clarify a point, ask a question, or direct the two siblings as to who had the floor. Eventually the story was told and Lindsay was silent for a moment.  
  
"So what about Jimmy?' she asked.  
  
"Any involvement with Jimmy puts him at risk." answered Marina. "I can't go through all this, give up everything,and still risk his life. I won't. So I'm going to have to drive him away."  
  
"You don't think he could keep the secret?"   
  
"He might. But the Scarponi's methods are pretty intense. If he genuinely doesn't know anything, they will recognize that and leave him alone. I think it's the only way, but it's the worst part of this whole thing."   
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"I hope by the time the baby is born, this will have blown over and he can know. But for now, its just too dangerous for him."  
  
Lindsay looked at Marina. Maybe it was the new hair color, or all the new and painful experiences, but Marina seemed different; quiet, humble even. "You really love Jimmy, don't you? " Lindsay asked gently.  
  
Marina nodded and answered quietly, "Yes, I really do." They discussed the situation some more, reviewing all the details, when they heard the doorbell. Bobby went to answer it.   
  
"Hey, Bobby. A friend of mine said he saw you having lunch with Marina today at Legal Seafoods. Is she here?"  
  
Marina heard Jimmy's voice and froze. Bobby stood as if rooted to the floor. He didn't know what to say to his friend.   
  
BJ came running to thedoor."Jimmy??" BJ pointed to the kitchen. "New cars!" He grabbed Jimmy's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Jimmy looked at the toy cars. "Wow, buddy! Those are great," he began before he noticed Marina who had stood and was facing the door.   
  
Bobby snuck in behind Jimmy, and he and Lindsay sat at the table and tried to look invisible.   
  
Jimmy took a step toward Marina. He looked at her a long moment. "Look at your hair! It's beautiful." He reached for her.  
  
She took a step back as he approached her. 'This is it. It has to be good,' she thought. "Hello, Jimmy. I was going to call you," she said very coldly. Her eyes took on that cold, crocodilian quality that was her best defense.  
  
"What's up?" he asked,puzzled at her demeanor.  
  
"We're over, Jimmy. I've met someone else, and I'm moving far away." Her exterior was ruthless, but Bobby noticedher knees shaking, the only evidence of the emotional perjury she was committing. Jimmy's face was a mix of emotions; disbelief, confusion, pain.  
  
She continued icily."Its true. Everything Bobby said about me is true." Now her hands shook as well. She hid them behind her back, but Bobby and Lindsay, who saw her hands shake, knew how hard this was for her. "You just got too serious, Jimmy. You were convenient, now you're not. That's it. Bye."  
  
Jimmy staggered backward as if he had been struck. "You... you..." He couldn't say it. He turned and stormed out of the kitchen and after several seconds, they heard the front door slam.   
  
Lindsay watched Marina take a step toward the spot Jimmy had just left. She tried to fathom how difficult that had been for Marina. It had been painful enough to watch. "Marina?" she said gently.  
  
"I need a few moments alone," Marina said, huskily. She went to the guest bedroom where her solitary suitcase of possessions stood. She surreptitiously peeked through the blinds in time to see a very angry Jimmy get into his car and driveaway and watched his car as it disappeared. Continuing to watch the empty street, Marina heard a soft rap on the door.   
  
Lindsay poked her head in. "May I come in?" she asked.   
  
Marina was surprised, but numb. "Of course," she answered. Marina was actually glad for the company.   
  
Lindsay closed the door behind her. "That must have been very difficult" she said.  
  
Marina sat down hard on the bed and ran her hands through her hair. "I just destroyed a good man to save him from people I exposed him to in the first place. Quite a legacy,huh?" she said with a wry, pain-filled smile.  
  
"It best for Jimmy. We understand that." Lindsay still didn't claim to understand Marina, but she understood a woman's heart,and hers went out to Marina. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Marina shook her head."Thanks anyway. I just want to get on with this. If I have to have a new life, I want to get started on it!" She was enormously grateful for Lindsay's kindness, but in a small way, she almost wished Lindsey had been angry with her, attacked her for what she did. Then, she rationalized, she could keep her guard up, her defensiveness, her protection. The kindness was almost too much to bear, and she was struggling to preserve her grip on her emotions.  
Lindsay was sensitive to Marina's distress and stood up. "If you need anything, let me know." She didn't want to forfeit their new and positive, yet fragile relationship. Lindsay knew their relationship was not intimate enough for her to witness Marina losing control. She went to the door.   
"Hey, Lindsay, " Marina said. Lindsay turned. "Thanks."   
  
Lindsay smiled and nodded. She closed thedoor behind. Lindsay walked to the kitchen, where Bobby was peeling newpotatoes and putting them on to boil. Not speaking a word, Lindsay wrapped her arms around her husband.   
"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, turning to face and embrace her.  
  
"Seeingwhat Marina's going through, I realize that we're so lucky. We have each otherand our son, and a nice home and security. Marina has nothing, Bobby, and she's about to start her life all over, all by herself, with a baby on the way. All that, plus she's had to forsake the man she loves."  
  
"I know. I feel bad for her too." Bobby hugged her and kissed the top of Lindsay's head. In a quiet voice, he said, "She's paying a tall price for living the highlife."   
  
Lindsy nodded. "I'll set the table for dinner."  
  
"Thanks," Bobby said, returning to the new potatoes.  
  
Agent Valenta arrived exactly at 7:30 to collect Marina. She left her steak dinner,put on her black leather jacket, and accompanied the FBI agent to the Charles River Holiday Inn. She accompanied him again in the morning, coming home by7:00 p.m.   
  
When Bobby heard Marina arrive, he left the dinner table to meet her. "How did it go? You look really beat."   
  
She nodded. "I'm exhausted."  
  
He put an affectionate arm over his sister's shoulder. "Remember when we were kids, we always had cheeseburgers for Saturday dinner? Well, Lindsay, BJ, and I are keeping the tradition alive. We just sat at the table. C'mon. I even made Mom's famous macaroni salad. It's BJ's favorite food."  
  
The sentiment, combined with the long day of grueling questions and her abandonment of Jimmy, proved too much for Marina. Wrapping her arms around Bobby, she cried on his shoulder. "It'll work out all right, honey," he said softly as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "You'll adjust, you'll make friends."  
  
"But I won't have you and Dad. I won't have Jimmy."  
  
  
"Maybe that can be worked out. But you will have your baby. You'd be surprised how much love a little baby can give. I sure was. Focus on the baby and the future you'll have together."  
  
Marina nodded, realizing that Bobby was right. She looked at him and smiled. "OK." They took a few steps. "Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you teach me how to make Mom's macaroni salad before I leave?"  
  
Leaving came faster than anyone had anticipated. As usual, Stephen came for dinner on Sunday afternoon. When he made his goodbyes at the end of the evening, and gave Marina a big bear hug, he had no idea that he might never see his daughter again. 


	8. Shark Infested Waters...Epilogue

Marina rested her head against the backrest of her chair and stared out of the window. All she saw was clouds, being several thousand feet in the air. She had no idea where she was headed. All she had been told was that there would be an agent on the plane who would let her know where to go when the knowlege became necessary. Her stomach was in knots and she longed to order a scotch and soda, but then remembered the baby within her, and was content with tea. Many tense hours passed a her imagination took her to every possible scenario, none of them good. She tried to keep her mind off Jimmy, but she couldn't help thinking about him and the hurt in his eyes when she saw him last. It would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
Relief came as the plane taxied to a stop and the passengers made their way off the plane. Marina still had no idea where she was supposed to go or what to do. She made her way to the door where the stewardesses were helping people off. As she passed, a blonde flight attendant handed her a thick manilla envelope and said, "Thank you for flying with us. Come again," with a broad smile.  
  
Marina tucked the envelope under her arm and stepped into the sunshine. As the brightness hit her face, she looked around. 'Where am I?' she wondered. Wherever she was, it was beautiful. Mountains stood majestically all around, surrounding the small city like a protective wall. They went as far as the eye could see, beginning green, and fading to blue, and eventually a hazy grey before they receded into the distance. She made her way into the airport and sat down in a deserted gate to peruse the contents of the envelope. It was full of documents; a birth certificate with the name Colleen O'Hara, a marriage license to someone named Michael Daniels, her "husband's" death certificate, a drivers license, title and keys to a 2000 Ford Explorer, deed and keys to a house, and a note with the parking space number for the car, address to her house, and new job description. Starting the following Monday, she was the new government and political science teacher at the Kalispell, Montana, high school. Montana! 'Well,' she thoughtdrily, 'thats not far from Alaska.'  
  
She found her car, and after asking for directions, managed to find her new house without very much trouble. It was lovely. Cottagelike and quaint, with a white picket fence around it, it was set in an old fashioned neighborhood surrounded by huge trees and flowers everywhere. "I'm living in Mayberry,' she thought. Marina decided as soon a she saw it that this was home and she would never look back.  
  
And she didn't. She made a simple yet happy life for herself. The thought of teaching teenagers was daunting, but before long, she was a beloved teacher and had quite a following of students in her room constantly. She enjoyed them very much and loved teaching. They were always trying to set her up with the eligible boy's basketball coach, but she wasn't interested in romance. She was focussed on her coming child, her new job, and making friends, which she did easily. All things considered, the transition was very smooth and she was very happy.  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
Several months later, back in Boston,Bobby stood in his office next to his desk rifling through his mail. Lindsey was sitting in the chair across from him reading hers. Her tossed them on the desk as her filtered through. "Bill, bill, junk, bill," . He paused at a large envelope handwritten in familiar script. He glanced at the return address. None. Checking the postmark, he asked his wife, "Hey, Linds, who do we know in Kalispell, Montana?"  
  
"Montana? No one that I can think of. Old client maybe?" She looked up expectantly.He opened the oversized envelope and pulled out a card and a photo. The card was a birth announcement. It said, " Dear Big brother, and Sister-in-law, This is my new daughter! Her name is Tierney Rose Daniels. She arrived September 22, at 11:32 pm, weighing 7 pounds 2 oz, and was 19 inches long. Isn't she beautiful! I just wanted to let you know about your new neice, and also to let you know that I am doing great. I miss you terribly, but am generally very happy with my life. I hope you get to see her in person before too much longer.Your sister, Colleen"  
  
Bobby felt a stab of pain as he thought of the sister he missed terribly. He looked at the picture. Next to BJ, she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She had a perfect peaches-and-cream complexion, delicate little three-cornered mouth, dainty nose, and lots of dark hair. She was princess-like in her delicate perfection. "Wow," said Bobby. Lindsey had come around the desk and was looking at the picture over Bobby's shoulder. "She is lovely, isn't she? Do you think she looks like Jimmy?"  
  
"A little, " answered Bobby. "But she looks a lot like Marina's baby pictures. A lot. But I do see a little bit of Jimmy as well. I wish we could tell him."  
  
"Maybe someday," said Lindsey as she read the note. "It sounds like she's doing very well. I'm glad. Now maybe you can stop worrying about her."  
  
Bobby put his arm around his wife and laid the picture down on his desk. "I'll never stop worrying about her, but thanks for understanding," he said with a smile before kissing his wife. There was a light knock on the door and Jimmy walked in a with a file.   
  
"I'm all done with this, Bobby. You said you wanted to look it over." He went to the desk a put the file down before noticing the picture. "That is a beautiful baby." he said admiringly. "Who is she?" Bobby coughed quickly before answering. "An old college friend. She just sent it to me." He hated lying to Jimmy, but he had no choice.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Jimmy picking up the photo and studying it closer. "She looks familiar. Anyone I know?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so," sputtered Bobby , thinking fast. "Colleen Daniels."  
  
Jimmy put the picture back. "Nope, never met her. There's something familiar about her, though. Oh well." He went back to his desk, closing the door behind him. Bobby and Lindsey looked at each other. "Wow," said Bobby. Lindsey sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Bobby never did get to see his sister again. She lived very happily for nine years, raising her daughter as best she could. She made a modest living as a teacher, and the two of them had all they needed to be very happy. She never needed to get into her Swiss bank accounts to access the fortune she had made in her old life. Tierney was her absolute priority, and she grew into a beautiful, precocious child. When Colleen began to get sick, she put it off as long as she could, but she finally saw a doctor, who diagnosed advanced ovarian cancer. She had the option of treatment, but both she and her doctor knew it would be a waste of time, so she decided to live the rest of her life to the fullest, enjoying her daughter and friends as much as possible.   
  
She knew her time was limited, but she put off telling Tierney the truth about her past and Jimmy as long as possible. When she became bedridden, she knew she could wait no more, so she sat her nine-year old daughter next to her on the bed, took her hand, and as gently as possible told her of all the events of so long ago. Tierney listened quietly, only asking questions occasionally. When Colleen got to the end of her story, they were both weeping because they knew their time together was at an end.  
  
"What will happen to me?" asked the child.  
  
"You will go to Boston, " her mother answered weakly. "I have made arrangements with my lawyer for you to meet your aunt and uncle. They will be very good to you. And, hopefully, you will meet your father. He is a very good man."  
  
"I don't want to go to Boston! I want to stay here with you!" the girl sobbed.   
  
"I know, love. And I want to stay with you , but that's impossible now. I know you'll be happy and you'll make me proud. Please try to be strong."The child dried her tears and straightened up with new resolve.   
  
"I will, mama. I promise."They sat together for several more hours, talking and laughing before Tierney went up to bed. Marina Donnell/Colleen Daniels passed away quietly in her sleep that very night, free from the pain and disease that had taken over her body. Her adventures were over, but Tierney's, as well as Jimmy's, were only beginning.  
  
  
THE END FINALLY!!! 


End file.
